Aside from a yard which is the best suitable place for the natural excrement of cats, for those which are generally housed inside, provision for their litter is usually provided by placing a receptacle containing litter on a few pages of newspaper on a floor in a remote untravelled area of a house. This conventional setup is unsightly and unsanitary.